


Flighty Bard

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Clothed Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hylian/Rito Relations, Infidelity, Lactation, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Regrets, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: She was trying to avoid thinking of the betrayal she was a part of…





	Flighty Bard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a LONG one (well, long for my current standards) and is filled with a lot of moping and self-postualting before the dirty deed. If you want to focus on just the sexy stuff, scroll down to the <^> until the <v>.

_‘Don’t think about what you might’ve seen; what you might’ve heard.’_

 

Amali had been silently chanting those words as she tried to focus on making her own meal; a meat stew with some butter and wheat she had picked up from the Slippery Falcon. Her five daughters had already devoured their own hot buttered apples and were safely tucked away in their hammocks next door. With the impromptu shutters that were installed on all the huts, it was not possible for her to check on them and make sure they were still in bed. She’d just have to have faith that they would listen to her and stay put, especially now that it was too dangerous to fly out of the village.

 

But despite her attempts to focus on her cooking, she couldn’t help but think of what she had seen a few days earlier…

 

_Her chicks in bed, the exhausted mate of the bard Kass was cooking her dinner. Thanks to the relentless assault of Vah Medoh, it became customary for her to attend to her own dietary needs only after her children had eaten. The kitchen was empty, as it usually was at this hour of the night. She had little doubt that the other denizens of the village were either asleep or at the least getting ready to, meaning that she wouldn’t be disturbed as she would eat her hard-earned dinner. But as she turned over the Sunshrooms that would soon become a Cream of Mushroom Soup, she was snapped out of her dallying thoughts by a sharp cry._

 

_Alarmed, the mother swiftly flew over to the edge of the kitchen. That sounded like another Rito; perhaps a traveler had been caught in the chaotic winds? Or one of the guards was being attacked by a Sentry?! She quickly undid the lower latches of the shutters, letting her see outside to the front of the village. Her concern was quickly replaced by shock and embarrassment. For between the swaying trees, she could JUST make out the rock upon which the sordid tryst that was taking place between the Hylian and the innkeeper Cecili._

_Amali gawked at the brazen display. It was like the two were ignorant to the hostile winds, intent only on each other’s pleasure. The mother couldn’t actually make out any details, only that she recognized Cecili’s scarlet and auburn plumage, and seeing that there was only a single Hylian in the village right now, it was a no-brainer who the innkeeper’s fuck-buddy was. But she wasn’t even interested in the specifics of WHY they were engaged as they were. No, all she knew was that it reminded her of her earlier relationship with her beloved mate…before he left them to complete his mission, leaving her hammock empty and cold._

_As she watched the two’s copulating, she unconsciously brought her wing to the quivering need between her thighs…_

That night she had wasted some perfectly good mushrooms in her futile attempt to get herself off. It didn’t matter that she’d just had an amicable conversation with the Hylian about his journeys and where he’d seen her beloved Kass only a few hours earlier, or that she’d given some milk to Cecili the day before. All that she knew was that she needed release after nearly a YEAR without her mate’s strong touch... well, that and the fact she’d need to try to clean the soup ladle before anyone else used it. Since then, she’d avoided Link and thrown herself into her usual tasks; keeping her daughters safe while trying to fix meals for the injured and invalid like Harth or Elder Kaneli.

 

So here she was tonight; trying to whip up a Meat Stew with some of her copious excess milk and the leg of the bird that had crashed into her hut. It was getting to be hassle, considering how much milk she had stocked up ever since Kheel started to spread her wings, but at least she could trade it to Misa for a good profit. Harth and Kaneli already received their meals, leaving just her to chow own before the day was done.

As she stirred the pot with her ladle, her ears barely made out the sound of wood creaking. This was different from the usual songs of the village; it was someone’s footsteps. She realized with growing dread that the tell-tale scraping of Rito talons were absent, meaning that it could only be one person. Whatever prayers she silently uttered went unanswered as she turned to acknowledge the Hylian that brought her welcome news of her wayward mate, as well as the source of her current plight: Link.

 

“Ah champion descendent…good evening.” She curtly bowed at his entry, as was custom for the Rito. Link, not really understanding the intent of her actions, merely nodded with a smile. “I see you’ve finally gotten the Snowquill tunic; Huck must’ve been thankful for the work. It’s a shame that Saki hasn’t been able to finish up the pants; I know you’re quite eager to meet Teba and deal with this cursed beast.” She hissed her displeasure. “I must say; you wear our gifts quite well, Link.”

 

Despite her feelings, she was entirely truthful regarding his clothes. Link had indeed donned the Snowquill tunic her tribe had specially made for their Hylian guests, insulating him against the cold. In addition to that, he traded his forest-green hood for a matching red one, made from the blanket of little Molli when she heard how Link wanted to help her papa and his best friend. The candlelight and the fire of the pot made the rubies embedded in the hood glint; a custom work done by Huck and Nekk. Without a matching pair of pants, he had kept his tan Hylian Trousers instead, clashing against the rest of his Rito-made garbs.

 

“Did you want to use the pot? I’m afraid I need it just a few minutes more, but afterwards you’re free to use it to your heart’s content.” She promised, getting another smile from the man that caused her mind to spiral out of control. There was something…charming, about his smile; a warmth and comfort that put those that saw it at ease. To make things worse, she could feel her loins becoming slick, along with the pads she’d stuffed in her chest growing damp.

 

_‘I don’t need it…I don’t need it…’_

 

“I-in the meantime, why don’t you have a seat over by the table?” Amali suggested, stumbling over her words slightly. If Link was at all suspicious or concerned, he concealed it from her as he nodded to her proposal. He removed the hood and set it aside, letting his untamed blond hair free as he walked to the back of the kitchen. Satisfied that he would be out of her feathers for at least a few moments, the mother of five returned to her stew. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking up as Link dragged a stool to the table, giving her a view under his tunic’s tail feathers at the bulge hugging his right thigh. _‘Is he…is he naked under his pants? How callous!’_

 

Link silently cursed the loss of his smallclothes; somehow both his and Cecili’s underwear had been lost during their passionate coupling a few nights ago. Most likely, they were blown away or dropped to the lake beneath the village. But that wasn’t the only problem; without his undershorts it would be very difficult to conceal any sort of arousal on his part. ESPECIALLY considering how form fitting his Hylian Trousers was. It was already annoying enough having to stuff his limp penis into one of the pants legs; thank Farore for the apron and tail-feathers of the Snowquill Tunic.

 

As soon as he walked into the hut, this half-baked procedure was tested in the face of the Rito mother. It’s not like he didn’t find her to fetching; quite the opposite really. Her lovely green plumages mixed with her kind yellow eyes were a dangerous combination. Combine that with soft, shapely body that Rito women were blessed with, and the fact her chest was actually quite a few sizes larger than the other Rito maidens… And that wasn’t even getting into her heart-shaped pillows that he couldn’t help but watch as she’d been walking up the stairs a few days back.

 

_‘Keep it in your pants for once; this is Kass’s wife.’_ He silently berated himself. Unlike with Cado or mayor Reede, Link had actually had a chance to talk with the Rito Bard whenever the two had crossed paths. And if there were three things that had become abundantly clear, it was that Kass wanted to honor his late mentor, was proud of his children, and loved Amali with every feather of his being. Ever since he’d arrived at the village, Link could tell why Kass sung her praises and could see how bright her eyes shined as he told her about her mate’s travels. Still, there was something…concerning about her attitude since a few days ago.

 

When he’d first woken up from his perilous flight to the village’s base, Link had struck quite a rapport with Amali. The mature Rito was always excited to hear about what Kass had been up to and would keep him occupied for hours, asking questions about his travels and what role her mate had played in his trials. Hearing about wrangling a deer at Rabia Plain, or stoking the winds of Horon Lagoon helped to put her mind at ease, and she had been adamant to thank Link for every story he told her. But recently, she’d become…withdrawn.

 

He would still see her around the village, but she no longer insisted on hearing more of his travels, offering little more than a quick ‘hello’ before she shuffled away. It wasn’t just to him either; several of the other Rito had mentioned that Amali had become recluse and soft-spoken. A stark and alarming contrast for the woman that kept her smile even in the dark winds that locked them away from the rest of Hyrule. Thankfully it seemed that she had not changed for her daughters; who continued to be coddled and confined for their own safety, lest they be flung into the treacherous skies and blown away.

 

Still, what he wouldn’t give to know what it was she was hiding; what had her so down and glum.

_‘I DEFINITLY don’t need it…’_

“S-so, you were saying that Kass was all the way down to Kitano Bay? Necluda is quite the ways from here; I didn’t think he’d go THAT far for his songs.” Amali lied through her beak. She KNEW how focused her mate was on this mission and that he would go to every corner of the kingdoms. Gerudo Desert, Faron Woods, or the Great Spring of Lanayru; it mattered not.

 

“I heard that you saved Mazli from one of the sentries that got too close to the village; he should be able to fly again in a few weeks.” She continued to chat as she withdrew the ladle and placed it in the nearby bucket. Link was glad to hear that the guard was okay; it was quite an unpleasant shock when his attempt to collect Rugged Rhino Beetles was interrupted by a sudden bombardment from Vah Medoh. Still, it served to strengthen his resolve and push further to reaching the Flight Range where Teba was licking his wounds...

 

“I… I had to explain to my daughters what was happening when the attack started. I don’t think any of us were able to get any more sleep that night.” She confessed, bringing the weight of the current plight back down on Link’s shoulders. He knew she wasn’t trying to make him feel guilty; but he couldn’t help but curse the fact that the continued suffering of the Rito marred every step towards his confrontation with the Divine Beast. How much more would the have to endure before he could fix the mistake of his past?

 

What else could he do to help them?

 

_‘I don’t need it.’_

 

“That should be good. I’ll put my stew aside so you can use the pot for now.” Amali stated, snapping Link out of his funk. He watched as the Rito mother picked up her pot with a padded cloth and motioned to walk over to the high-top behind her. He wasn’t sure what caused her to trip, only that she was suddenly stumbling forward with her boiling pot dangerously close to hitting her face. Time slowed to a crawl as Link leaped over to Amali, grabbing the handles and using his shoulder to prop her up. In his haste, he didn’t’ realize that his actions ended up with his arm pressing against her chest, briefly knocking the wind out of her.

 

It took Amali a few moments to come to terms with what had just happened; her tripping, Link catching both her and her pot, and the fact his arm was pushing into her VERY sensitive breasts. “Th-thank you; just over on the table please.” She squeaked out as she released her wings from the handles, putting the full weight on Link’s hands. With the pot out of her wings, she took a step back and tried to collect herself.

 

Link finished placing the stew on the counter and turned back to Amali to see what else she had planned. However, she was staring past him, not even acknowledging his presence. She looked to be in pain; most likely from the reckless way he’d intercepted her fall. Feeling guilty, he tried to let out an apology to her deaf ears.

_‘I. DON’T. Need It.’_

Their awkward moment was thankfully interrupted by a loud * _bang_ as one of he shutters flew open, letting the crazy winds in and snuffing the candles next to the table. Amali snapped out of her trance and turned to the source of their disruption, tsking with annoyance once she recognized the issue.

 

“That blasted shutter; it tends to come loose from time to time, and isn’t it always JUST my luck to be whenever I’m trying to cook.” She sighed at her constant plight. “You know, it’s usually nice to be able to see the Stable across from the bridges; makes for a lovely sight in the evening. But as I’m sure you can tell, that’s not really possible right now…” she trailed off as she glared with hate at the silhouette of Vah Medoh. “…But ignore my prattling; I can take care of the knots if you want to work on cleaning the pot.”

Link nodded, reaching for a cloth to begin his task. It was more for his own benefit, but he’d gladly do such a mundane task to ease Amali’s burden. For Din’s sake, he’d gone into the Tabantha Tundra just to take a picture of a stalhorse; cleaning a pot was child’s play!

Amali was very thankful for the distraction; it meant he couldn’t see how flustered her face was. Just before he’d bent down to start wiping the pot, she’d seen how the buldge on his leg had grown; becoming a sizeable tent in the middle of his pants. It didn’t matter that the size was comparatively smaller than her mates; just the hint of a cock was getting her riled up like crazy. It probably didn’t help that it came from a strapping young man who had demonstrated INCREDIBLE stamina, if his attempt to scale to the top of the spire was any testament. She couldn’t help but lick her beak as she stretched up to grab the rope, her mind suddenly imposing a very phallic image in her wings…

Link finished wiping the excess stew that had boiled over. It was just a matter of time before it would be sufficiently ready for the next meal: his. He tried not to hink of the embarrassing pitch in his drawers, only being thankful that his proximaty to the heat seemed to cause it to wilt and return to normal. As he threw the used rag into the bundle by the high top, he resolved to ask about how he could aid in cleaning or procuring new ones before his confrontation with Vah Medoh.

 

He wanted to help them, help HER, however he possibly could. If only she would just TELL him what was wrong!

_‘I don’t need it…I don’t need it…’_

As he finished cleaning, Link drew his eyes up to spectate Amali’s progress. He idly watched as she flew up to grab the hanging rope and brought it down to tie it against the banister. For some reason she seemed to overstretch her actions as she exposed her backside to Link in a seemingly innocuous manner. Less innocuously, he could make out the design of her loincloth; something that was usually impossible to see inbetween her down-covered thighs. But despite all these signs, it wasn’t until she had finished her deft knot work and started to turn back to him that things started to click.

_‘Wait... A few days ago. As in the first time Cecili and I had sex…as in within the view of the kitchen they were now standing in.’_ The fact she’d been avoiding him since that time, was so skittish before but was now a little more overt around him… oh for the love of Hylia and the Golden Trio; PLEASE LET HIM BE WRONG.

 

Her glowing yellow eyes made it all too clear…

<^>

_‘…I NEEEEED ITTTTTT!’_

_‘Oh Farore, please not again. Not with HER.’_

Clearing the short distance between them, Amali’s wings wrapped around his arms as she locked her beak firmly over his lips. The force of her impact was enough to send Link straight into the column, rattling the nearby plates and dishes. She held the shorter man up by his biceps so that she only needed to bend her neck slightly to catch his mouth. Once again she’d be losing a meal, but that was one of the furthest things from her desperate, lust-hazed mind…

 

Link was too shocked to rebuff her; this was only the second woman that had locked lips with him, and the first that had a beak. He felt her mandibles apply pressure to his cheeks, pushing down his skin between his open teeth. Amali pressed the assault and snaked her tongue into his orifice, wrestling with his own tongue in a short-lived battle for dominance. Despite her demure appearance and attitude, it was painfully clear that the mother of five was a force to be reckoned with; a tumultuous storm that challenged the likes of Vah Medoh’s unholy maze of winds.

 

As she continued her oral assault, Amali raised one of her talon-clad feet and gripped his trousers’ thigh; tearing through the material up to its hip and snapping the belt. Thanks to her actions, the now-ruined pants dropped to his ankles and exposed his genitals, letting his dick expand in freedom. As she thought, it was a fine specimen, especially for a Hylian, with girth that rivaled the Rito male she’d copulated with on many occasions. His name escaped her at the moment; only the current cock before her mattered now.

 

Meanwhile, the statuesque Rito milf used her knee to prop up his thighs, letting her take her wings off his arms without having him drop out of her reach. Never releasing his mouth, the mother used her wings to tear off the clasp of her top, letting the garment unravel down her back. Next came her chest-piece and the pads around her breasts, which were unceremoniously torn off her body along with the now-torn belt. With her shapely, fluffy body now exposed, it was only a small manner to force her loincloth to the side and reveal her needy dripping snatch.

 

Link was running out of breath; he had resorted to filter air through his nose while her bony beak still kept his lips sealed. As he felt his head become lighter, he barely noticed her foot tear his pants up, let alone propping her knee between his balls and dick to undress herself. But finally, she released her beak from his mouth and let him suck in the oxygen he desperately needed. His lips briefly tasted copper from where her mandibles had forced his cheeks between his teeth, as well as the sensation of dripping blood on his thigh. Yet before he could ponder these developments, the cold air on penis made him realize what she had done…before his dick was suddenly sliding along a wet slippery pair of lips.

 

Amali was running on instinct now; grinding herself against his cock in an attempt to make it hard enough to pierce her loins. She wrapped her wings against his elbows, keeping him in place and suspended as she worked on bringing him to full mast. In little time, her desire was realized as her lower lips were finally able to take his rock-solid shaft fully into her. No sooner was her snatch filled to the brim than she started to pull back and forth, rocking her body against his. She wouldn’t give him an inch; no room to squirm out of her grasp, or even to match her gyrations. The control was purely in her wings, just like the times with that Rito man…

 

Link was blown away; despite having five daughters, Amali was still as tight as Cecili. For the first time he could enjoy a Rito’s pussy without the extra blood that came from popping a cherry. Whatever sense of guilt or trepidation he had was being shoved into the back of his mind; leaving only the desire for more erotic satisfaction. He felt a shudder of pleasure as his shaft was constantly brought over the threshold of her down-covered privates and her slick tight channel.

 

But it wasn’t enough for him to feel pleasure; he needed the one thing that was being denied him: control. He craved to feel her squirm at his ministrations, rather than pitifully writhe under her wings. The challenge was how to turn the tables on Amali? Her surprisingly firm grip kept him pinned against the wall of the structure, leaving him with only his dangling legs or his neck to move… so with only a limited number of options, the Hylian did what he was best at: get creative.

 

Amali’s mindless rutting kept her screaming conscious from penetrating her addled mind. She didn’t care that she had a loyal mate that she was waiting to return, or the fact that their children were sleeping within stone’s throw of her affair. Their faces, names, ANYTHING minus her sexual thrill were irrelevant. All she wanted was to sate the needy fire that had been burning for nigh of a year. But she was instinctually used to her mate’s submissiveness, and was unprepared for the sudden attack on her chest by Link. As his mouth bit down on her nipple, she couldn’t help but chirp in ecstasy as her swollen breasts began to spurt.

 

Link was taken aback by her sudden reaction to his assault; he had not anticipated the mother to still be at the state where she was lactating. Not when Kheel was already taking flight and honing her little voice. But he was hardly one to turn down a free meal, and wrapped his lips around her weeping tits to enjoy her offering. Amali could hardly keep herself together from this two-pronged assault and without intent; she was sinking to her knees, finally letting the shorter Hylian’s feet touch the stone floor. Still, she kept her wings firmly locked on his arms, forcing his mouth closer to her needy body.

 

That was the first puzzle solved; the next would be how to get his hands free. With the way her wings were currently locked onto his elbows, the most he could do was twitch his fingers; he wouldn’t be able to bend his arm. As Link’s face was continually pushed into her feathered bosom, he sampled more of her delicious tit milk. It was leaps and bounds over anything he’d gotten during his travels, and already warmed up to boot. Suddenly, his continued meal gave him a brilliant idea. He couldn’t bring his hands to her, true… but perhaps if he made her WANT his touch…

 

Despite losing her advantage, Amali continued to fuck against her captive partner. With her knees now touching the floor, she was putting her entire body into her thrusts, taking delight in the way his mouth would suck out more and more of her maternal milk. Kheel had gotten too old to be drinking from her breasts after the little chick had accidentally bitten into her bosom during a feeding session. But even six months later, the mother still had problems with her lactating chest. Although, it was nice not having to get imported milk for a while, especially after that cursed beast started wrecking havoc.

 

Link was waiting for just the right moment. He only needed her to give him a single bit of freedom in order to spring into the next part of his plan. He tried to goad her by brining his tongue into the equation; running the slippery appendage around her weeping areola in an attempt to stimulate her further. When the rotating method didn’t work, he elected to take drastic measures by using the flat of his tongue to block her nipple. That got the result he wanted as she released his mouth from her chest, only for him to spring forward and latch onto her OTHER breast and begin suckling again.

 

Amali couldn’t help but let out a tweet of pleasure as her once-ignored breast was assaulted. Still, she longed for his touch on her other tit, and brought his hands to her chest. But despite her prodding, his fingers stayed loose and ineffectually rubbed against her skin. She was growing irate, until he released his mouth and pinched down on both her nipples, eliciting a sharp cry as her wings flew to his shoulders and drew him into her bosom.

 

His second puzzle solved, Link proceeded to use his now-freed hands to pry himself free of her fluffy hell. Once his mouth was clear, he squeezed her breasts, causing more milk to sputter out into his open mouth. It only made sense to keep his strength up, especially if he was to enact the final stage of his plan. With her hands on his shoulders, he started to match her thrusts, attempting to rile her up even further.

 

He knew he was getting to his limit. While it would be just as easy and pleasurable to let her dictate his release, the part of his being that would drive him for miles; to scale mountains or fly halfway across the land, demanded he fight her domination. He would not stumble; would not let her control him. He would SEIZE the opportunity, just as he released his fingers to quickly pinch her clit. The shock of his attack caused Amali to relax her grip on his shoulders as she arched her back and screeched in pained joy.

 

It was a brief distraction, but long enough. As Link wrapped his freed arms around her hips, their rhythm of rutting was temporarily halted, much to her ire. But the crafty Hylian had further plans as he forced his back to bend, lifting her tall Rito body off the ground much to her shock. With a few steps forward and a final grunt of exertion, he spun around and pinned her back to the same column he had all-but indented over the past half-hour. The tables had turned on the amorous Rito milf.

 

Link took his silent victory in the form of her piercing yellow eyes, her need and lust practically drowning him as his own blue orbs locked with hers. He felt her body squirm, trying to suck his dick back into her snatch. But with his newfound leverage, it was readily apparent who would be leading their mating from now on. However short it would turn out to be…

 

Link wasted no time and SLAMMED into her, causing a shockwave of pleasure to curl her talons. After a moment, he slowly, agonizingly, withdrew until only the crown was still encased before once again slamming into her, this time earning a chirp from Amali. With her propped up, his arms de-coupled around her hips and instead lowered themselves to grab her feather-covered cheeks, massaging them in tandem with his hard thrusts.

 

Despite her loss of dominance, Amali was still practically drowning in the sea of her lust. As the Hylian continued his slow-yet-hard tempo, she threw her wings around his shoulders, attempting to bring his lips back to her needy weeping tits. Link was ready for her however, and quickly dived into the valley between her nipples and let his tongue slobber up and down the gap. This unexpected assault caused her to screech as she wrapped her talons around his back, tearing into his tunic and drawing blood as she forced him deeper into her snatch.

 

That clinched it; the sudden pain caused by her feet tearing into his flesh, followed by pushing his dick further into her was the final straw for Link. He felt his tense balls release as he came, pumping shot after shot into her tightly sealed lips as he dove into her soft down. Amali cried out as she felt his spunk fly into her womb, causing her vagina to clamp down and draw out even more semen. Her legs forced his ejaculating cock further into her body, giving his spurts a shorter distance to pass her hungry cervix. “I-i-I’m cumming!” she screeched out; the first coherent statement she’d made since succumbing to her libido, thankfully lost in the constant winds outside.

 

Link felt her constrictions milk out the last dredges of his semen, drawing out the last vestiges of his strength in the process. Amali was in a similar state as she unhooked her legs and let them drop to the stone ground. Gingerly, he released his grip on her ass and raised her hips, slipping his dick out of her sopping wet pussy and letting her shakily place her feet upright. The two were breathing heavily, slick with sweat, saliva, and milk as they came down from their highs.

 <v>

 ' _I…’_

As the lust cloud that had coated her mind cleared, Amali started to take stock in the horrible deeds she had just done. Suddenly, that faint voice that protested every step of the way was screaming in her ear, drowning out the heavy winds and striking her numb. It could’ve been her exhaustion or the realization, but she felt herself slide down the side of the hut until she was on her knees. It suddenly flashed in her mind; the faces and names of her family that she had so thoroughly and utterly betrayed. Notts, Kotts, Genli, Cree, Kheel…’ _Kass…’_.

 

Link was broken from his own stupor as the unfaithful wife started shaking. He grew concerned at the watering of her widened eyes until she turned around to face the wall. It was clear now that the ramifications of their actions finally dawned on her, and on him. “Wha-what have I done?” She whispered out, her words barely registering over the rattling and creaking of the village. But for Link’s keen ears, it was harsher than any thunderbolt. Especially so when he asked himself that very same question.

 

“* _Sniff*_ I’m so sorry, Kass; puh-please don’t hate me for being s-s-so weak.” She pleaded, wrapping her wings around her body and attempting to shrink as much as possible. She didn’t want to acknowledge the world outside this hut; knowing that just outside and not even twenty feet away were her sleeping children. Or that somewhere in the world was her beloved mate. All of them blissfully unaware of how horrible their mother and mate was…

 

In the face of the crying woman, Link couldn’t help but try to help her. Keeping a close eye on her quivering back, he reached over to her discarded leather bustier and used it to cover his immodesty. After that, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into an embrace. It didn’t matter to him that her chest was exposed, or that her nipples and lower lips were still leaking. All that mattered to him in that moment was trying to comfort the weeping Rito.

 

_I don’t deserve him…_

 

Too drained to rebuff him and too stunned to appreciate his consolation, Amali wept into Link’s chest as the severity of her betrayal weighed down on her. Though he didn’t let it be known with words, his face also showed the pain of their actions. This was different than the other times; different than a cucco-obsessed ex-husband, and worse than a decent man that had physical limitations. He’d have quite a bit to answer for the next time he met the flighty bard along his journey.

 

With the shutters down and everyone else safely in bed, they had only each other to witness their infidelity…

 

…Well, them and the eyes of Hylia, who beheld all from a gap in the shutters…

 

///\\(_v_)/\\\\\                                                                                                                                                                                    ///\\(_v_)/\\\\\

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts – I was under stupid impression that birds lactated…turns out that’s a load of bunk and ‘crop milk’ is just a bunch of regurgitated crap (not literally). So let’s just go with the assumption that Rito have mammaries and lactate like Hylians in order to justify being an intelligent species who’s diet consists of eating other birds (don’t believe me? Look for the Rito in Gerudo Town and how she laments they don’t have poultry)…
> 
> Well this one got…yeah. I can’t promise that this will be the only one that gets heavy or wordy, but I really think it was necessary. Shock of all shocks, but people really liked Kass (myself included), so the idea that his loving, loyal wife would gleefully cheat on him like say, Clavia is too much of a stretch for my liking. That said, I wasn’t going to just ignore her after I already established that a little thing like matrimony is going to get in the way of this series, so the only choice was to make Amali wrestle with guilt and regret her actions... well, that or murder Kass. Now I’m going to have to think of a way to address this development for Link, seeing as how there’s more mothers and wives down the road that are only different from Amali because they have non-entity NPCs for husbands… oh joy.
> 
> I think I could’ve trimmed it down a bit, maybe axed part of the stupid gag from the Treedome, but in the end I felt it was better to keep it intact, as it showed their conflicts as well as how their expectations of each other were established before being thoroughly trashed.
> 
> With this, we’re wrapping up from the pre-Medoh Rito segment. Unfortunately, the next Rito girl is the THIRD in the multi-chapter ‘STARS’ line after the Zora representative, so we won’t be coming back to this for at least four chapters or more. And in case anyone’s curious, the Gerudo STAR is the last of the five, but is also far, FAR down the line of the Gerudo Town stories, so that chapter will probably be among the last to be written.
> 
> For those that didn’t read the comments of my last entry, I’ve got some clarification to make. I didn’t get a chance to mention this last time, but when it comes to the Rito Village I feel compelled to take certain liberties with its questline. In my stories, Vah Medoh causes massive windstorms in the valley that the village inhabits, and actively impedes progress by bombing the bridges that lead to the village, among others. I DO have some plans to make an adaptation of that, but for now I’m sticking with smut.
> 
> Anyway, usual spiel; like, comment, subscribe…wait, wrong site. Kudo, comment and…subscribe?


End file.
